


-And The Child Grows Up Believing They're Half-Lizard

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Babies, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Godparents, Fairy Tale Logic, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Gen, Spoilers, manners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manners. Manners and respect went a long way with dragons. </p><p>And magic users too, from the looks of it. </p><p>(post-HTTYD2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	-And The Child Grows Up Believing They're Half-Lizard

**Author's Note:**

> **EastoftheMoon:** Hey Icka: <http://kickingshoes.tumblr.com/post/89825368947/lambishwolf-iss-yee-maleficent-and-httyd>  
> **Icka!:** Woot!  
>  **Icka!:** Oh. Oh, gawds.  
>  **East:** What?  
>  **Icka!:** Crossover.  
>  **East:** YES!  
>  **Icka!:** Hiccup and Astrid have a kid. Christening's a big deal, right?  
>  **Icka!:** <http://leonawriter.tumblr.com/post/89697131189/johnlockandthedoctorsblog>  
> **Icka!:** Maleficent stops by, because DRAGONS.  
>  **East:** LOL DDDOOO IIITTT!
> 
> Allusions to [historical Viking traditions regarding naming infants](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norse_rituals#Birth_and_naming) and [Hávamál](http://www.simnet.is/gardarj/havamal.htm), an epic poem outlining proper etiquette for daily life, including both giving and receiving hospitality, which was very important in Viking culture, as it played a large part in survival. 
> 
> [Mosekonen](http://topios.deviantart.com/journal/Danish-folklore-troldt-amp-oslash-j-221225965), [Wulver](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wulver), [Fairies (Drakes)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drake_\(fairy\)), [Dwarves and Trolls](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scandinavian_folklore).

* * *

The doors to the Great Hall slammed shut, then burst open as if opened by gale force winds, a lone figure silhouetted lit by the sunlight outside. The villagers gasped at the huge dragon, larger than a Monstrous Nightmare, and nearly as spikey. 

As quickly as the dragon appeared, it disappeared, a raven fluttering in its place. The raven glided down to land on the shoulder of a horned woman, dressed in long flowing black robes, standing in the doorway. 

_Witch_ the vikings whispered, only a little fearful. _Sorceress_.

Gothe didn’t seem that impressed. 

Hiccup rose from his seat, head tall and proud as he held their newborn child in the crook of his arm, Astrid standing at his side. On his other side, Toothless rose as well, nose twitching and wary, but not on high alert. 

Hiccup swallowed, pretty sure that his father had never talked to him about how to handle magic users showing up unexpectedly in all the lectures about ‘Chiefly Duties’.

“Apologies for arriving unannounced.” The horned woman said in rolling slightly mocking tones, loudly enough to be heard throughout the hall. A Zippleback near the door arched it’s long neck towards her, sniffing curiously and she looked up at it, clearly amused. “But the ravens brought stories of an island where Dragons and Vikings lived in peace and I _just_ had to see for myself.” 

“And it just so happened to be on the wee bairn’s naming day when tradition decrees it ta be open invitation.” Gobber said, his own tone derisive, his moustache bristling. 

“Gobber.” Hiccup muttered, glaring at his old friend. Gobber grumbled and shuffled back, leaning against his sleeping dragon, Grump, who snuffled once, then resumed snoring. 

“Greetings, Traveller.” He said loudly, the hushed tones of his tribe fading away. “You must be thirsty from such a trip. May I offer something to drink, a moment to warm yourself by the fire?” 

“Hiccup.” Astrid hissed, her fingers looking like she was itching to grab her axe, nevermind how sore her body was. Eret shifted closer to her, silently offering assistance if she should require it. 

The Sorceress paused, whole body twitching as if delivered unexpected news. The raven’s wings flipped open for a moment, then closed again, staring at his mistress as if asking what did they do now. 

“There’s plenty of food.” Hiccup added, with a twitch of his lips, fighting the urge to grin. Manners. Manners and respect went a long way with dragons. And magic users too, from the looks of it. “Please, come in and join the festivities.” 

The Sorceress did, the tall staff she was carrying making a nearly musical clinking sound as she walked inside, glancing around the cavern, and at the motley mix of Vikings and Dragons that stared back at her. “You are… kind.” She said, as if trying the word on for size. 

“As much as I can be.” Hiccup hesitantly agreed. He tried to be, but it didn’t always work. Toothless snorted, muttering to himself in a mocking tone. Okay, so maybe he had been neglecting Toothless a bit, what with Astrid giving birth and the arrival of the baby. 

Even with Valka and Gobber helping, they were all a little low on sleep after nine days of dealing with a demanding newborn.

Red lips curled into a smile, only slightly mocking. “May I see the infant?” She requested, voice sweetly polite. 

“Not much to see, they’re slightly more attractive than a turnip.” Gobber muttered. Valka elbowed him and he grunted, falling silent again. After all, that was her grandchild Gobber was talking about. 

“... You may.” Hiccup said cautiously. People shifted so she could move close to the fire, where they were sitting. Hiccup shifted so she could see the cloth wrapped bundle, also moving enough that he could hand the baby off to Astrid if it did come down to a fight. 

The Sorceress peered down, as if expecting the baby to suddenly explode, like a hatching dragon egg. There was a pause, then the Sorceress’ face shifted to one of uncertainty. “Not very good looking, are they?” She mused. 

Hiccup got the feeling that the Sorceress wasn’t used to dealing with children. Or their parents. 

The raven smacked her head with a wing as the Vikings around protested that the Chief’s child was a fine looking one indeed. 

“I think we’re all a little funny looking when we’re first born.” Hiccup said as diplomatically as he could, mostly to keep Astrid from elbowing him with her pointy elbows of doom. Personally, he agreed with Gobber on the turnip thing, even though he knew all babies eventually grew out of it. 

Eventually. 

“A gift then, in return for your gracious manners and hospitality.” The Sorceress said decisively, placing a fingertip on his child’s forehead. The baby opened their sleepy dark blue eyes stared up the Sorceress, not quite seeing her. “Little child, I give you the gift of Dragon Speech, to understand and be understood by these mighty creatures you live among.” 

The dragons in the Great Hall gave a jubilant shout, making Hiccup jump at the sudden noise. Toothless added his own pleased growl, apparently liking the gift as well. 

The baby just yawned in response, going back to sleep. It was hard work being born and thrust out into the world, they slept a lot. 

“You are most gracious.” Astrid said, stumbling over her words in happiness and gratitude. Hiccup nodded, struggling to find his own words over such a gift. 

The Sorceress made a small humming sound. “Although I suspect the babe’s father would appreciate having the same gift more.” She mused. 

Toothless nodded quickly, moving to almost press up against the Sorceress with large pleading eyes. “Thanks, Bud.” Hiccup muttered dryly. Toothless would appreciate Hiccup having the gift more than Hiccup would, just so he could get the literal last word in. 

Although if she was offering, Hiccup certainly wouldn’t say ‘no’. 

This got a laugh in return. “But then you’d owe me.” She said, waving a teasing finger at Toothless. “And how would you repay that, oh mighty scaled one?” 

Toothless’ wings slouched as he grumbled, obviously thinking it over. Then his eyes rolled towards the back of his head, throat moving to regurgitate fish. 

Hiccup had sudden horrific visions of how a Sorceress might react to having fish barfed up on her robes. 

“I appreciate the sentiment, Bud.” Hiccup said, quickly putting a hand over his friend’s mouth. “But maybe some other way, yeah?” 

Toothless stared at him for a moment, then pointedly swallowed. Toothless grumbled, turning around to sit back down, tail swinging around to slap Hiccup’s thigh, well out of the way of possibly hitting the baby. 

“Still, thank you very much for the gift for our child.” Hiccup said, turning back to the Sorceress, rubbing the stinging spot on his leg. “Is there anything we might offer you to eat, drink?” 

“I should be returning, Aurora will be missing us-” The Sorceress trailed off as shadows fell through the open door again. 

Hiccup stared at what appeared to be an crone, if an old woman was made from the mud and plants of the bog. “A Mosekonen.” Valka whispered, surprised. They rarely left their bogs. 

“Trolls!” Gobber yelped, moving to hide behind Grump. “Hide yer socks!” 

“Well.” The Mosekonen grumbled. “Invite us in. We can’t let some out of towner show us up in gifts, now can we?”

“Um. Yeah. Sure.” Hiccup shook his head, brain taking a second to catch up. “Please come in. Would you like something to eat, drink?”

He got a grunt in return, then the Mosekonen waddled in. A Wulver, a man with a wolf’s head followed, accompanied by a couple of glowing lights, fairies of some kind. A dwarf or a troll followed, it was hard to see around the people shuffling shuffling around to stare at them. 

“-Or I could stay and watch the show.” The Sorceress smiled, looking smug. Her Raven let out a chortling noise as a seat was quickly cleared for her as the Mosekonen stepped up next to Hiccup, squinting at the baby. 

Eret passed the Sorceress a full goblet of mead. “Wot did you start?” Eret asked the Sorceress, sounding both horribly confused and amused. Hiccup glanced over, alarmed that the Sorceress might take Eret’s bluntness the wrong way.

But then, Eret probably thought this was normal for Berk. 

“Showing off and magical one-upmanship.” The Sorceress smirked, amused as she took the offered drink. She then raised the goblet in mocking salute as the Mosekonen blessed their child with wit and intelligence. 

Hiccup barely remembered to stammer out a thank you as Valka laughed, nudging Eret aside to sit down next to the Sorceress. “Not sure if we should thank you for that.” Valka grinned, clearly teasing. “I’m Valka, the Grandmother. What is your name, stranger?”

“Maleficent.” The Sorceress smiled as the raven fluttered on her shoulder. “And your granddaughter is going to grow up to be an amazing Chief.” 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> A female chief not a big of a twist as you would think, testing skeletons for gender has revealed roughly [an equal amount of men](http://bonesdontlie.wordpress.com/2011/07/21/viking-women-a-reinterpretation-of-the-bones/) [and women found buried in Viking Graves](http://content.usatoday.com/communities/sciencefair/post/2011/07/invasion-of-the-viking-women-unearthed/1), reguardless of what was found with them.  
> Finding a sword in the grave doesn't necessarily mean that they're male, just finding brooches doesn't mean they're female.  
> There's also a number of [Moor / Blacks who were Vikings](http://medievalpoc.tumblr.com/post/62910432622/poc-have-been-living-in-danmark-for-thousand-of-years). It is believed that includes [Halfdan the Black](http://stewartsynopsis.com/europe_conquered_by_africans.htm), the first King of Norway.  
> Basically, as long as you could protect, pillage, and provide as a Chief, no one cared about gender or skin colour. Yay for survival!


End file.
